


Sherlock

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	1. Chapter 1

Tego dnia John wstał dopiero po dziesiątej, bo kiedy obudził się po raz pierwszy i spojrzał za okno, zobaczył zasnute chmurami niebo i uznał, że na razie nie ma ochoty mierzyć się ze swoim życiem. Tym bardziej, że słyszał dziecięce wrzaski z korytarza i uznał, że poczeka aż ten tłumek się przetoczy przez dom i zniknie- najlepiej już na zawsze.  
Gdyby nie głód może wstałby dopiero po południu, ale żołądek nie dawał się długo oszukiwać i wygnał go w końcu z łóżka brutalnie i bez apelacji.   
Zjadł co miał pod ręką, na zapchanie pierwszego głodu wystarczyło, i zaczął się pakować, uznając, że i tak musi to zrobić jeśli chce wyjechać, a z prawdziwym śniadaniem poczeka, aż wszyscy się wyniosą, przynajmniej z kuchni.  
W głowie miał tylko jedno rozwiązanie, tylko jeden prawdziwy plan:  
Ucieczkę.  
Wyjazd wydawał się bardzo dobrym rozwiązaniem WSZYSTKICH jego obecnych problemów. I, co najważniejsze- nie wymagał od niego niczego skomplikowanego, prawie żadnej współpracy z innymi, poza prośbą o podwózkę do przystanku- ale i bez tego mógł sobie poradzić. W końcu tyle ludzi radziło sobie jakoś z przemieszczaniem się na większe odległości…  
Im dłużej o tym myślał, układając (trochę byle jak bo się mu coraz bardziej spieszyło) ubrania w walizce, tym bardziej podobał mu się ten pomysł i tym więcej widział w nim plusów. Wróci do domu, zapomni o tych pierdołach, będzie poza zasięgiem tego Jamesa, przestanie pasożytować na gościnności ludzi, których właściwie nadal nie znał, a co najważniejsze- żadne okropne morderstwa, gdzie by się nie zdarzały, nie będą musiały mu już obchodzić…Chciał stąd odejść tak bardzo, że było mu wszystko jedno jak - samochodem, na piechotę…   
Pakował się coraz szybciej i coraz bardziej byle jak, nie zwracają uwagi na to, co mu może po drodze być potrzebne i co powinny mieć na wierzchu walizki.

Kiedy prawie skończył, zszedł na dół (znowu był głodny!!) i zjadł wielkie śniadanie, a potem poszedł nakarmić konie- zupełnie automatycznie i jak najszybciej.  
Spotkał na podwórzu Martina i powiedział mu, że nie musi się martwić dziś o kniei ze wyjeżdża. Martin odmruknął, jak prawie zawsze:  
\- OK.  
I John zabrał walizkę i wyszedł. Dopiero kiedy wszedł w las i kółka od walizki co chwile zahaczały o korzenie i kamienie na piaszczystej ścieżce, pomyślał, że trzeba było jednak poprosić Martina, żeby podwiózł go na przystanek. Nie musiałby wtedy iść przez las, na skróty.  
W dodatku zapomniał o repelencie i zdążyły go pogryźć jakieś owady. Pogrzebał w walizce, ale nie znalazł w niej repelentu, może zapomniał go spakować? Nie miał wyjścia- szedł dalej, coraz mocniej zdeterminowany, gotowy nawet nieść tę walizkę na głowie, jeśli będzie trzeba. Myślał już o tym, co zrobi jak dotrze do domu. Obejrzy telewizje, będzie siedzieć w wannie przez godzinę, a potem wykupi pół sklepu spożywczego i zje to wszystko na raz. Potem znowu się prześpi, a potem… wykąpie się jeszcze raz.

Jakoś nie zwracał uwagi na to, co mija po drodze- nogi niosły go same, wiedząc dokładnie gdzie iść. Poza tym- ścieżka grzecznie go prowadziła…  
I dlatego zupełną niespodzianką okazało się dla John odkrycie, że … właśnie dochodzi o Tego Głazu.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tu jest.   
i jakim cudem się w ogóle tu znalazł? Przecież szedł na przystanek, miał ze sobą walizkę, nie plecak! Przecież się spakował do wyjazdu, przecież wracał do Londynu!  
Stał zdezorientowany, całkiem i beznadziejnie zapatrzony w przestrzeń, nie rozumiejąc co tu się stało aż z tego stanu dosłownego osłupienia wyrwał go James .  
Pojawił się jakby z powietrza, nagle, tak, że nie zauważył kiedy i jak. Zauważył go tak naprawdę dopiero gdy się do niego odezwał:  
\- Czekałem na ciebie.- stwierdził uprzejmie.   
\- Ale?..- zająknął się i umilkł. - Ale jak?- tyle tylko zdołał wybełkotać.  
\- Musiałem cię tu wezwać bezpośrednio, bo trzeba się spieszyć. Reszta Magów już wie, że ich ścigamy. (to „my” zabrzmiało dla John jakoś nieprzyjemnie).   
\- Dziś pójdziemy do tego, który najprawdopodobniej ma koronę.  
\- Jaką?..- wydusił z siebie John.  
\- Jaką koronę pytasz? Naszą. Przechowywany do tysięcy lat w wielkim skarbcu. Potrzebną do wyboru każdego nowego władcy. Bo to ona go wybiera. Kiedy ktoś był godny zostać królem- mógł ją nosić. Jeśli nie był godny- zaciskała się jak imadło na jego głowie. Bez niej nie wiemy, kto może nami władać.- pokazał wreszcie emocje, których do tej pory nie okazywał. John zmarszczył czoło próbując się skupić, żeby wymyśleć pytanie.  
\- Ale po co ci to? –zapytał wreszcie.- I czemu ja? Czemu to muszę być ja? Nie możesz tego załatwić sam?- nie chciał nigdzie chodzić, nie chciał w nic się z znowu zamieniać.   
Przecież już prawie wracał do Londynu . Był spakowany. Pożegnał się. Chyba… Teraz już nie był tego taki pewny. Niczego nie był pewny. Był zmęczony i… głodny! Znowu! Z tym jednym mógł coś zrobić. Otwarł walizkę i wyciągnął spakowane kanapki i słodycze. Zaczął je jeść. James nic nie mówił jakby na coś czekał. Kiedy John skończył jeść, powiedział :  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną iść, tym razem, to zostań tutaj.  
\- A co będzie jak nie znajdziesz tej korony?  
\- Mam jeszcze jeden plan.- uśmiechnął się do siebie, tajemniczo.

Tym razem nie rozebrał przed swoim rytuałem.   
John zrobił się trochę zmęczony. Dotarło do niego, że niepotrzebnie przytaszczył tu walizkę. Już robiło się mu słabo na myśl, że będzie musiał ją odwieźć z powrotem.   
Usiadł zmęczony. Ale nie spuszczał oka z Jamesa. A potem ten zniknął. Po prostu i bez żadnych dodatkowych efektów. A John był tak zmęczony, że miał to gdzieś. Chciał tylko odpocząć.  
Musiał odpocząć, zanim ruszy z powrotem do domu.  
Na razie sobie odpocznie.  
Usiadł na twardym, plastikowym wieku zielonej walizki, ale szybko zrobiło mu się bardzo zimno, choć dzień był ciepły.   
Wygrzebał gruby sweter i otulił się nim, ale nadal nie miał siły wstać, a co dopiero wrócić.  
W dodatku zaczęła go boleć głowa.  
Przymknął oczy, oparł brodę na rękach, a je na kolanach i chyba na moment przysnął, bo aż szarpnęło nim, gdy ocknął się słysząc… niespodziewane chrząkniecie .  
Podniósł wzrok, spłoszony i zobaczył wysokiego mężczyznę, w ciemnym ubraniu z ciemnobrązowymi włosami i tak samo bladą twarzą, jak James. Tyle, że ta jego była w jakiś sposób bardziej przyjemna. Mężczyzny wydawał się jakby rozciągnięty na długość- bo i jego nogi i ręce wydawały się bardzo długie i chude.  
„Skąd?” pomyślał John, a potem zapytał, mało przytomnie:  
\- Znasz Jamesa?  
Nowy patrzył na nim przenikliwie bladymi oczami, ale Johnowi było właściwie wszystko jedno, był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się bać czy zbytnio dziwić.  
\- On zniknął to ty się zjawiasz? –zapytał jednak bo nie podobał mu się ta dziwna cisza. Nawet ptaki przestały śpiewać. A gdy tamten milczał dalej, dotarł niecierpliwie:  
\- To czego chcesz? też masz mi coś do opowiedzenia? Może o jakichś kolejnych klejnotach królewskich? Co tym razem? Kolczyki królowej czy kolia?  
\- Kto to jest James?- zapytał nagle nowy, niskim głębokim głosem przerywając mu niegrzecznie.   
\- To takie mały chudy facet, który zamienia ludzi i siebie w co zechce.- odpowiedział John z ironicznie uprzejmym tonem. Oczywiście ironia nie był najlepszym podejściem do nieznajomych, marnowała się prawdopodobnie na nie- ludzi, ale John miał ich już wszystkich dosyć.  
Nowy nie przestawał się wpatrywać.  
\- Nie mówili, że nie ładnie się tak gapić?- zapytał coraz bardziej kąśliwie. Mężczyzna chyba ciut się speszył, bo zmarszczył czoło pod grzywką- jego włosy układały się w fale i były dosyć długie jak na mężczyznę około trzydziestki, ale mieściły się w obecnych standardach i sprawiały wrażenie, że zapuścił je przez niedopatrzenie, a nie z powodu mody- były nierówne i trochę rozczochrane. John pomyślał, że to te włosy muszą nadawać mu ten trochę kobiecy wygląd. I trochę nieporządny, jakby dawno się nie czesał, albo nie przywykł do posiadani takich włosów i nie bardzo wiedział jak to nie zadbać. Chyba nie wiedział też jaka się zachowywać, bo zamiast przestać się gapić i na przykład przedstawić, zaczął naciskać:  
\- Co ci opowiedział ten… James ? Powiedział skąd jest? Pomagałaś mu?  
\- Ej!- warknął John. Głowa bolała go coraz bardziej. Chyba będzie chory, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć tą senność, ból głowy i to, że ciągle mu zimno?  
\- Nic ci nie powiem, jak ty mi nie powiedz o co chodzi. I jak się nazywasz… Poza tym, jeśli on cię tak interesuje, to może sam go popytaj? Ja go nie znam. Przyśniło mi się coś i potem tu jakoś trafiłem i on tu był. Tak naprawdę niewiele miałem do gadania.- zamilkł, próbując się skupić na własnych słowach.- To jak się nazywasz?  
Tamten skrzyżował ręce i wyprostował się dumnie, odrzucając grzywkę do tyłu i wydymając wargi w grymasie niezadowolenia.  
\- Nic ci moje imię nie powie. Ale dobrze. Nazywam się…  
I tu nastąpiło kilak ochrypłych dźwięków. Miał racje- nic mu one nie mówiły, a co więcej nie umiałby ich powtórzyć choćby jego życie od tego zależało. A jednak był uparty i chciał wiedzieć z kim rozmawia.  
\- A co to znaczy?- zapytał.   
\- To nic nie znaczy, to imię.- odparł zdziwiony.- Ale możesz mnie nazywać… Sherlock.- powiedział po dłuższym namyśle, jakby obdarzał Johna duża łaską.  
\- OK. Nazywasz się Sherlock… powiedział John szybko i rezolutnie dodał od razu: -Jesteś w tego samego miejsca, co James ?- musiał się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, wiec machnął ręką na te ich tajemnice, nie miał siły bawić się w te parodie przesłuchań, a jeśli ten Nieznajomy mu zaszkodzi… to ich wewnętrzną sprawa.  
Przynajmniej go zostawia w spokoju i dadzą cierpieć w spokoju.  
\- Uleczę twój ból…- obiecał Nieznajomy i teraz to John zmarszczył brwi niedowierzając.  
\- Ty też czytasz w myślach?  
\- On czytał? Hm… no to chyba wiem, kim on jest.- Nieznajomy mówił do siebie, ale on też go słuchał.- Mówisz, ze przedstawił ci się jako James?  
\- Opowiem ci wszystko, co wiem, jeśli rzeczywiście coś zrobisz z moją głową…- sądził, że jest sprytny. Może był tylko zmarznięty, chory i zmęczony?   
\- Dobrze.- odpowiedział szybko i John przeczuł, że zgodziłby się „zapłacić” dużo więcej bo te informacje były dla niego cenne. W każdym razie coś tam szepnął do siebie i John poczuł, że ból zniknął.   
„To musi być zbieg okoliczności.” powiedział sobie stanowczo, chociaż ostatnie wydarzenia nauczyły mu sporo o zawieszaniu niewiary.   
Tak czy inaczej, nie będzie rozmyślać niepotrzebnie nad czymś dobrym dla niego. Za dużo niedobrego działo mu się ostatnio. Brak bólu nastroił go też pozytywnie do wysokiego nieznajomego. Opowiedział mu więc wszystko, co pamiętał.   
I kiedy tak słuchał, co mówi, śmiać mu się chciało, że kiedykolwiek miałby w to ktoś uwierzyć. I wydawało mu się to najwyżej dobrym żartem, nikomu nie szkodząca fantastyczny opowiastka.   
Jeśli tej facet miał zamiar mu uwierzyć to już jego sprawa (a słuchał chciwie, skupiony na mu słowach, dopytując o prawie wszystko, i z taką ciekawością, że to mu nawet trochę pochlebiało).  
Także dlatego, że najwyraźniej mu wierzył, bo nie zakwestionował niczego, co powiedziała: ani przemiany w wilka, ani w ptako- lwa, ani żadnej innej rzeczy, która mu opowiedział.   
A kiedy wreszcie zakończył, trochę niezgrabnie plącząc wątki, bo sam nie wiedział, co chce opowiedzieć o śmierci leśnika i co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić, Nieznajomy stał dłuższą chwilę, mrucząc pod nosem, w głębokim zamyśleniu, skubiąc rękaw marynarki (on też miał niezbyt świeży garnitur, tyle, że jego był bardziej dopasowany i lepiej na nim wyglądał). Nie patrzył już na niego wtedy, tylko na horyzont, zamknięty linią drzew.   
\- Nadal nie wszystko rozumiem.- powiedział powoli, jakby, poza drobnymi szczegółami, wszystko, co mówił brzmiało dla niego sensownie.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ja tez. Może to dlatego.  
Spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.  
\- Nie sądzę. Myślę, że to dlatego, że on cię jakoś kontroluje na odległość i nie pozwala się wyjawić jego wszystkich sekretów. Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, ze naprawdę nazywa się Moriarty- to ci da lekką przewagę nad nim. No… może nie dosłownie przewagę…  
John westchnął ze znużeniem. Nie obchodziło go to.  
\- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Możesz mi chociaż to powiedzieć? –nie robił sobie zbyt dużych nadziei, że dowie się wszystkiego, ale może chociaż część…  
Sherlock potrząsnął głową i wydało się, że posmutniał.  
\- Nie wolno mi udzielać informacji. A ty mu pomagasz, choć… myślę, że nie znasz całej prawdy. To cię trochę usprawiedliwia. –wziął wdech.- Powiedział ci, że walczy ze złymi magami, którzy uciekli z drugiego świata, a teraz knują, żeby wrócić i przejąć władzę. Po pierwsze- to nieprawda, że oni są źli.  
\- On też mówił...- wciął się John, ale Sherlock uciszył go zmarszczeniem brwi.  
\- Nie przerywaj. Po drugie: do podważania praw fizyki potrzeba bardzo dużo energii, dlatego rzadko kiedy się opłaca. Niektórzy potrafią czerpać ją od innych, jeśli tamci są na tyle naiwni, albo nieświadomi bezpieczeństwa, że na to pozwalają.  
Popatrzył na niego, jakby oczekiwał, że on już wszystko rozumie i dopowie sobie resztę. Ale John był zmęczony i rozbity. I nie miał zamiaru niczego się domyślać, bo nie miał na to siły.   
\- No i? Po trzecie?  
\- Po trzecie to on, ten, którego nazywasz Jamesem, chce władzy. I to on jest najważniejszym zagorzeniem, które ja muszę powstrzymać.   
John nie zrozumiał. Może nie potrafił, a może wręcz nie chciał.   
\- Nie rozumiem…- poskarżył się żałośnie.  
\- Bo on przejął nad tobą kontrolę, żeby wysysać z ciebie energię. Dlatego cię zabiera ze sobą. Dlatego wysłał ci do snów Przewodnika…- wyczytał coś w mu twarzy, bo znów się zirytował.- Co, dalej nie rozumiesz? Zrobił z ciebie takiego idiotę, czy już wcześniej nie byłeś zbyt bystra? Jesteś dla niego jak bateria na dwóch nogach. Która zanim łazi i której może użyć, żeby zdobyć co zechce. Ie mogę ci powiedzieć więcej, bo kiedy znów cię wezwie do siebie, może cię zmusić do powtórzenia mu tego, co ci teraz mówię…  
John obruszył się szybko.  
\- Do niczego mnie nie zmusi! I nie zmuszał…  
\- To czemu tu jesteś? Chciałeś wyjechać, spakowałaś walizkę, poszedłeś na autobus i gdzie teraz jesteś? W drodze do domu? A może już do niego przyjechałeś?- zadrwił.- Odpowiedz na te wszystkie pytania brzmi „NIE”, prawda?  
Podstawowe pytanie brzmiało teraz: czy wierzy temu Sherlockowi bardziej, niż Jamesowi, a jeśli tak, to właściwie dlaczego? mógł być w zmowie z tymi magami, czy jak on ich zwał… komu miał wierzyć, skoro miał słowo przeciwko słowu. żadnego z nich nie znał bliżej, żadne nie zrobił mu krzywdy… chyba? O żadnego z nich nie mógł nikogo wypytać. Jedyne, co wiedział, to, że wszystko to było dziwne.   
Poza brakiem bólu głowy, John nie czuł się dużo lepiej, spać mu się chciało i pić i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem wróci do domu w tym stanie, z walizką i bez wody i jedzenia.   
Sherlock chyba rzeczywiście czytał w myślach, albo to, co go gnębiło było tak jasne, że mógł to wyczytać z mu wyrazu twarzy, bo o namyśle zaproponował:  
\- Ja mogę cię przenieść. Do domu.  
John tak bardzo chciał mu wierzyć.  
\- Ok.- powiedział powoli.  
\- Ale nie za darmo.- dodał szybko. John już miał się unieść dumą, ale za bardzo był zmęczony, żeby grymasić. Powiedział wiec:  
\- OK. Co mam zrobić?  
\- Musisz mi pomóc.  
\- Powiedziałam, że się zgadzam. Nie mam wyjścia, jestem padnięty.  
\- To przez niego.- wtrącił szybko Sherlock. John machnąłby ręka, gdyby miał na to siłę.  
\- Nie ważne. Co mam zrobić?.   
\- Nie mogę go sam namierzyć. Wie, że go szukam i ma dobre… ukrywa się przede mną. I jest w tym dobry. Inaczej nigdy by go tu nie było.- chyba się właśnie tłumaczył, ale John to nie obchodziło.  
\- To co mam zrobić?- mruknął z irytacją, ten koleś zaczynał go już wkurzać. Mógłby się pospieszyć.  
\- Weź to.- wyciąganą z kieszeni patyczek grubości ołówka i mniej więcej takiej długości.- I uważaj na niego. Kiedy cię wezwie, a na pewno to zrobi, albo go gdzieś zobaczysz- jego, nie Przewodnika, natychmiast przełam to na pół.- wykonał gest jakby mu demonstrował jak to zrobić.- Wtedy się pojawie. Natychmiast.   
John ledwo utrzymywał otwarte oczy toteż myślenie i odgadywanie zagadek było poza mu możliwościami. Nawet nie chciało mu się wzruszać ramionami, z drugiej strony milczenie zwykle powodowało, że inni zaczynali mówić. Nie był w stanie się martwić o to, co dokładnie się stanie, gdy wypełni polecenie- jak zareaguje James na pojawienie się kogoś innego. Dylematy moralne takie jak ten, czy może zdradzić go dla kogoś ledwo poznanego, też musiały poczekać, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy John się naje, napije i prześpi. Nie koniecznie w tej kolejności.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego uważnie, czekał na coś ale co by to nie było, John na toteż nie miał siły.  
\- Dobra, zrobię to.- powiedział jednak żeby mieć to z głowy.- I co teraz? jak przeniesiesz mnie do domu? Z walizka.  
Sherlock przyglądał się dalej, ale już z innym wyrazem twarzy. Był jak kot- całkiem nieruchomy, kiedy nic nie robił i gorączkowo ruchliwy, kiedy już się za coś zabrał.   
Przyskoczył do niego, wcisnął mu do ręki „ołówek” i zmusił do schowania go do walizki- dla niego było to coś bardzo ważnego. Dla Johna już nie tak bardzo.  
A potem posadził Johna na walizce, poprawił mu pozycje na bardziej wyprostowaną, mrucząc coś o nadmiernie obciążonym kręgosłupie, a potem coś jeszcze i John poczuł dziwny zawrót głowy. Przymknął oczy, żeby to opanować, a kiedy je otwarł…  
Siedział już na walizce w swoim pokoju w domu kuzyna. Co było nad wyraz niespodziewane i tak niezwykłe, że jego ciału się to nie spodobało- czemu dało wyraz w kolejnych zawrotach głowy i okropnych mdłościach.   
John ledwo je opanował za pomocą wody, która znalazł koło łóżka. Zaraz zrobił się głodny, ale i na to znalazł remedium- w szufladzie były ciastka, bo ostatnio starał się mieć stale pod ręka wodę i coś do jedzenia. Tak jakby musiał brać pod uwagę, że w każdej chwili może dopaść go atak głodu nie do zniesienia. W sumie, jakby wziąć pod uwagę to, że ostatnio zyskał możliwość znajdowania się w innym miejscu, niż miał zamiar… to ciąganie za sobą wszędzie zapasów nabierało nowego sensu. Musiał być przygotowany na prawie wszystko, łącznie z nagłymi zmianami kształtu, wagi i miejsca pobytu. To wszystko było… nie do pojęcia. John powinny przestać próbować i pogodzić się wreszcie z tym, że nic nie rozumie. Tylko jak pogodzić się z tym, że skoro nie rozumie to także nie jest w stanie niczego przewidzieć?  
To już nie pasowało ani do mu osobowości, ani świadomego wyboru ze chce mieć jak najważniejsze kontrole nad swoim życiem. Na razie jednak był zmęczony. Przekonany, że to skończy się przeziębieniem, jeśli nie grypą, owinął się kocem i zasnął w ubraniu na łóżku.

Spał tak twardo, że nie usłyszał jak ktoś puka do drzwi, a potem ostrożnie je otwiera, żeby zajrzeć do środka. Nie obudziły go głosy Susan i Martina, rozważających jego dziwaczne zachowanie i to, czemu się w ogóle pakował, skoro teraz znowu śpi z nierozpakowaną walizką rzuconą na środek pokoju, który wygląda jakby przeszło przez nie tornado. Nie zmartwił się wiec, gdy mu kuzynostwo doszło do wniosku, że muszą wreszcie poważnie z nim porozmawiać, ponieważ boją się o niego i nie rozumieją jego zachowania. Jego miłość własna nie doznała uszczerbku, bo nie usłyszał jak Susan mówi (nie po raz pierwszy zresztą) :  
\- Martin, co się z nim dzieje? Czy on zwariował? Ja dalej nie wiem dlaczego tu przyjechał, dlaczego dalej u nas siedzi i dlaczego twoja matka uznała, że to mu pomoże? Czy ty myślisz, że to był dobry pomysł? Wytłumacz mi to jakoś, bo on się zachowuje… spakował walizkę, nikomu nic nie powiedział i myślałam, że wyjechał- co byłoby dosyć niezbyt miłe w sumie. Ale on wraca tu jak gdyby nigdy nic… nie mówi ani słowa, co zamierza zrobić. Jak zwykle zresztą… idzie spać! Mówiłeś, że nie będzie z nim problemów, że będzie jak inni goście.   
Martin mruknął coś jak to on- pod nosem, co jak zwykle nie miało zbyt dużej siły przekonywania, bo jej głos podniósł się o kilka decybeli i chyba przestała już zwracać uwagę na to, czy jej słowa nie przedostaną się na druga stronę drzwi do pokoju Johna.   
\- Porozmawiaj z nim… bo ja nie mam zamiaru tego znosić! on nigdy nic nie mówi. Jeśli ma ze sobą jakieś kłopoty, to niech wraca do Londynu i idzie do lekarza, albo najlepiej niech się po prostu weźmie w garść…  
\- Matka mówiła, że ma depresje.  
\- Jaką depresje!!- głos Susan i podniósł się jeszcze bardziej.- Po prostu mu się nie chce…  
\- To nie tak...- wtrącił cicho Martin , ale jego żona nie miała zamiaru słuchać argumentów. Bo była zmęczona i zła. Tak, jak coraz częściej ostatnio, ponieważ życie tutaj w niczym nie przypominało tego jakim je sobie wyobrażała. Niby to był jego dom, ale czuła to tylko wtedy gdy musieli zapłacić za kolejną naprawę, a ponieważ zawsze brakowało im pieniędzy, trzeba było wybierać między zreperowaniem usterki a kupieniem czegoś. W pozostałym czasie jej wymarzony domek to były po prostu pokoje do posprzątania, pokoje ,których nie mogli używać, bo musiały stać wolne, gotowe na przyjęcie gości, których było zawsze za mało w stosunku do ich rosnących potrzeb, ale równocześnie zbyt wielu i zbyt często tu przyjeżdżających, by czuć się z nimi swobodnie, we własnym podobno domu.   
A teraz jeszcze ten John - ani nie płacił za pobyt, ani go nie znali- nie próbował nawet się z nimi zaprzyjaźniać… musieli go przyjąć, bo tak powiedziała im matka Martina, ale czy to znaczyło, że musiała tego Johna od razu lubić, albo wybaczać mu wszystkie nietakty, albo nawet nie domagać się prostej odpowiedzi na proste pytanie- ILE ma zamiar tu u nich zostać.


	2. Chapter 2

Dookoła niego było podziemne miasto, jak krasnoludzkie państwo we „Władcy Pierścieni”, niewiarygodnie wysokie sklepienia wykute w skale, szerokie korytarze pełen migoczących świateł dryfujących ponad jego głową, na przelotnych podmuchach i niewidzialnych prądach powietrza, puste posadzki, widać, że położone dawno temu, wyślizgane od wieków używania, wyblakłe mozaiki, przedstawiające… John nie wiedział co. Ale było tu pusto, choć zmieściłyby się tysiące ludzi i pewnie nie byłoby im ciasno.   
Musieli kiedyś tu mieszkać. Teraz nie było po nich innych śladów poza pustymi salami i tajemniczymi światłami, ale te mogły być jakimś naturalnym fenomenem.   
John chciał się rozejrzeć, poszukać kogoś, ale im dłużej błądził po korytarzach wypełnionych tylko drżącymi cieniami, stworzonymi przez ruchome światła tym bardziej czuł się tu samotnie i tym bardziej był pewny, że naprawdę nikogo tu nie ma.   
Zaczynał się… bać? Te wysokie sklepienia niekończące się korytarze- wszystko było zbyt wielkie, jak w katedrach, w których czułą się malutka i nieważny. Tylko, że katedry wychodził na zewnątrz, na słońce i wracał do zwykłego świata codziennych spraw. A stąd… nie mógł wyjść.  
\- Heej?!- krzyknął zdesperowany i prawie przerażony. - Jest tu kto?- krzyczał, przechodząc przez korytarze szerokie jak kościoły i sale nie do odróżnienia od siebie.  
\- Niech się ktoś odezwie!- poprosił żałośnie.- Niemożliwe, żeby tu nikogo nie było!- teraz już się bał. A co, jeśli uwięźnie tu na wieczność?   
Nagle usłyszał za plecami chrząknięcie, więc odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zobaczył… nieznajomego, który szukał Jamesa .  
Ledwo go poznał. Tutaj był jeszcze wyższy i bardziej chudy: z czarnymi, długimi włosami, opadającymi na oczy. Ubrany był w czarny i lśniący płaszcz- jakby ze skóry albo plastiku. Johnowi trochę się to skojarzyło z płaszczami gestapo, ale skąd miałby mieć taki płaszcz? Tutaj, w jego śnie?  
\- Chciałem ci pokazać to co mam chronić. Żebyś wiedział, o co musimy walczyć.  
\- Co?- zapytał głupio, obezwładniony i trochę przestraszony. - Gdzie to jest? Gdzieś pod ziemią? To wasze królestwo?  
Tamten zmarszczył brwi z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy i John stropił się natychmiast. Miał poczucie, że to on jest tu u siebie i nie chciał mu się narażać. Gestapowski płaszcz działał.  
A co jeśli to od niego zależało, czy on będzie mógł stad wyjść?  
\- Nie rozumiem… to nie jest „pod ziemie”. To moje królestwo.- Obrócił się, pokazując ręka dookoła.   
\- Jesteś tu królem?  
Tamten znowu się zastanawiał.  
\- Nie, raczej strażnikiem.  
\- A gdzie są wszyscy?   
Sherlockowi wyraz zdziwionej wątpliwości przyrósł do twarzy.   
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz?  
\- Bo tu jest tak pusto! Wielkie sale, wysokie… i nikogo nie ma…  
Sherlock rozejrzał się jakby próbując sprawdzić o czym on mówi.  
\- Nikogo nie ma?- powtórzył niepewnie.  
\- No… ja nic nie wiedze. Może się pochowali, jak mnie zobaczyli?  
Brwi Sherlocka podjechały do góry.  
\- Pochowali się ?.. przecież tu jest bardzo dużo różnych… istot.- dokończył już bardzo wolno, jakby nie był pewny tego, co mówi. Albo tego, czy obaj widzą to samo.   
John rozejrzał się uważnie. Próbował znaleźć jakieś ślady tego, o czym usłyszał, ale zobaczył tylko to, co przedtem- pusta salę z wysokimi kolumnami i światełkami wiszącymi wysoko nad ich głowami.  
\- Nikogo tu nie widzę.- zawyrokował stanowczo.   
\- Nikogo…- powtórzył powoli.- To widocznie nie potrafisz tego zobaczyć, z jakiegoś powodu. To coś musi znaczyć. Ale ja słabo znam twój… rodzaj. Nie wiem, dlaczego nic teraz nie widzisz. Może za jakiś czas…  
Przyjrzał się mu uważnie.  
\- A co właściwie widzisz?- zapytał z naciskiem.  
John to opisał, co nie było trudne, wszystko miał przed oczami. na koniec dodał uczciwie.  
\- To mój sen, więc pewnie to moja winy, ale podejrzanie mi to przypomina „Władce Pierścieni”.  
\- A co to jest?- zapytał Sherlock i John zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Ja nie widzę twojego podziemnego królestwa, a ty nie widziałeś „Władcy Pierścieni”. Jakaś w tym sprawiedliwość jest.- śmiał się dłuższą chwile, a Sherlock patrzył na nim z dezaprobatą.   
\- To… co teraz?- zapytał nagle, trochę bezradnie, mrugając oczami jak kot- powoli i z lekkim zdziwieniem.- Chyba nie mam ci czego pokazywać?  
\- Chyba nie.- zgodził się John.- Mógłbym się w sumie obudzić. Walizkę muszę rozpakować ,bo ciuchy mi zawilgną.   
\- Nikt ci nie broni się obudzić, kiedy chcesz.- powiedział wyraźnie obrażony.- Tylko pamiętaj: ubiliśmy interes- ja cię przeniosłem do domu, a ty mnie wezwiesz, kiedy zobaczysz Moriarty’ego!- zabrzmiało to jak leciutka groźba.- Nie myśl, że mnie moja część umowy nic nie kosztowała. Mnie też dotyczy prawo zachowania energii…   
John skojarzyło się to z fizyką, a niestety nie pamiętał z niego dużo.  
\- Ty też mnie okradłeś z energii?  
\- Nie. Ja muszę korzystać z własnej, bo nie mogłem stworzyć z tobą takiej więzi jak on. A nie mam nikogo takiego, jak ty jesteś dla niego. Wysłał Pomocnika, żeby znalazł kogoś kto da się omamić, kto go posłucha i da się wykorzystywać. Zużywa cię bardzo szybko, bo tak się spieszy żeby zdobyć koronę. Dlatego czujesz się zmęczony i ciągle głodny, a jeśli nie przestanie, to wyssie cię do końca- zachorujesz i w końcu umrzesz. Jego to nie obchodzi, a nie przestanie, bo zdobył nad tobą kontrolę, a ja nawet nie wiem jak jego się to udało. Na pewno takich jak ty nie jest wielu, musisz być w jakiś sposób wyjątkowy. Muszę jakoś tą wasza wieź przerwać. I to szybko. Wiem, że mi nie ufasz. W sumie cię rozumiem. Ale zastanów się- od kiedy czujesz się tak źle i uwierz mi, że skoro potrafił tak zamącić ci umysł, że zamiast wyjechać, poszedłeś do niego myśląc, cały czas, że robisz to, co ty chcesz… to potrafi zmusić cię do wszystkiego. Zmusił cię, żebyś myślał, że zamieniasz się w wilka. A co więcej – jakoś potrafi czerpać z ciebie energię, nawet wtedy, gdy nie jesteś blisko niego. Choć na pewno, gdy jesteś bliżej niego, jest mu łatwiej. I dlatego cię do siebie przywołuje i dlatego zabiera cię ze sobą.  
\- Potrzebował energii, żeby zamienić nas w wilki.  
Sherlock odgarnął niesforne włosy z czoła i westchnął z cierpiętniczą miną:  
\- Powiedziałem ci. Potrzebował cię, więc jakoś zmusił cię, żebyś uwierzył, że jesteś wilkiem. Chciał, żebyś za nim poszedł i nie protestował ani nie zadawał trudnych pytań. Tak myślę, że po to mu była ta całą maskarada. Potrzebował cię, twojej energii żeby zabić tych, którym chciał coś zabrać.   
\- Zabić…- powiedział niepewnie.  
\- Tak, zabił ich wszystkich, nie wiedziałaś?  
Spuścił głowę. Co miał powiedzieć? Jak się usprawiedliwić- przecież to podejrzewał, tak na prawdę już za pierwszą „wizytą”. Potem, kiedy usłyszał o śmierci dziadka…  
\- Ale…- nie wiedział, jak chce zakończyć to pytanie.  
\- Dla niego znaczysz tyle, ile może z ciebie wycisnąć, a twoja śmierć kiedy wyciśnie z ciebie już wszystko, to dodatkowa korzyść, bo jeśli nie przeżyjesz, nie będziesz mógł nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co ci zrobił.  
\- Ale ty… ty wiedziałeś.  
\- Znalazłem cię prawie w ostatniej chwili!- powiedział z pasja w głosie. - Zostawiałaś po sobie ślady, które odczytałem, ale i tak zajęło mi to prawie za dużo czasu…- widać było, że go to męczy. Może nawet miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu Johna?  
Ale John nie mógł się pogodzić z myślą, że Moriarty cały czas go wykorzystywał i zabijał te istoty, a zwłaszcza z tym, że mógłby chcieć jego śmierci.  
\- Jak mogę ci zaufać?- prawie krzyknął po dłuższym zastanowieniu. –Jemu też zaufałem i co?- wykrzywił się brzydko walcząc ze złością i chęcią rozpłakania się.- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że ty mnie nie okłamujesz? On też mówił różne rzeczy. Uwierzyłem mu. Zamienił mnie w wilka! To jak miałem nie ufać?  
\- Nie zamienił.- mruknął Sherlock.- Mówiłem ci. Nie mógł zmienić twojej formy tak bardzo, ale mógł cię oszukać.  
\- Czyli co?- John nie rozumiał, jak może mu dalej wciskać takie kłamstwa.  
\- Nie może zmieniać formy . a jeśli, to w bardzo małym stopniu. Ale mógł namieszać ci w głowie.  
\- Ale po co?- John był nieszczęśliwa.  
\- Żebyś mu uwierzył. Musiał cię jakoś przekonać, że jest kimś szczególnym, żebyś zgodził się robić, co zechce.  
\- Ale… to on nie jest nikim szczególnym?  
\- Według naszych kategorii –nie. Chce władzy i tyle. Do tego potrzebuje znaleźć starą koronę.  
\- No tak, o co z nią chodzi?- John sobie przypomniał, że Moriarty też coś o niego wspominał.  
\- To taki symbol władzy, jeśli go zdobędzie, będziemy musieli go słuchać.  
\- Ale poczekaj! Chce to zrozumieć: on tylko namieszał mi w głowie. Ale po co?   
\- Żebyś z nim poszedł i mógł użyć twojej energii do torturowania i zabicia tych, od których coś chciał uzyskać.   
John miał tego wszystkiego dosyć. Jeśli Sherlock mówił prawdę… to Moriarty był ohydnym kłamcą, mordercą i bezwzględnym potworem. A on mu pomagał w zabijaniu ludzi i być może jeszcze gorzej, bo kto wie, co jeszcze zrobi kiedy zostanie królem?  
Nadal nie był w stanie się z tym pogodzić. Nie z tym, jak o niego to świadczyło. Niby Moriarty go oszukiwał, ale on dał się oszukać… i nie zrobił nic, żeby go powstrzymać.   
Teraz nie miał zamiaru dać się oszukać kolejnemu dziwnemu gościowi. To, że potrafił wejść do jego snów, albo przenieść go na inne miejsce o niczym nie świadczyło- jak widać to nawet nie było takie trudne- w tym świecie, w którym nagle się znalazł. Sherlock mógł być tak samo zły, jak Moriarty albo nawet gorszy. Jak miał to sprawdzić? mógł tylko poczekać na to, co się stanie. Albo spróbować uciec z tego miejsca, z tej sytuacji, mając nadzieje, że będzie to oznaczało koniec problemów.  
Na razie nie było chyba sensu kontynuowania tej rozmowy. Miał pytania, ale Sherlock mógłby mu odpowiedzieć jakakolwiek bzdurę, a on i tak nie miałby jak tego zweryfikować.   
Tylko czas mógł to zrobić.   
Czas, który pokaże kto ma racje, kto jest zły a kto nie.  
Zresztą, John nie wiedział dokładnie, cóż znaczy zły w tej sytuacji- może Moriarty buntuje się przeciwko władzy, która uciskała swoich poddanych? Może był szlachetnym patriotą? A jeśli tak, to może według niego szlachetne cele usprawiedliwiały drastyczne środki.  
Na pewno jednak nie zachowywał się przywozicie wobec niego samego- wykorzystywał go i nie pytał o pozwolenie.   
Mógł to uznać za wskazówkę- dobry jest ten, kto nie oszukuje i nie odbiera energii. Ale który z nich to jest, to też musiało się okazać dopiero.  
\- Chce się obudzić.- powiedział, smutny i skołowany. –Pozwól mi się obudzić.   
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Nie trzymam cię tutaj. Po prostu się obudź.  
Ale dla Johna nie było to takie łatwe, jak mu się wydawało.   
Najpierw znalazł się w innym śnie, w którym był dzieckiem i bardzo chciał, żeby ktoś go polubił i to było bardzo silne uczucie- tęsknoty za czyjąś akceptacja. Za kimś, kto będzie go rozumiał i chciał z nim przebywać. Dla kogo będzie ważny.


End file.
